Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Galerie/Artwork Officiels
Art Concept Ladybug Artwork Marinette SP.jpg Ladybug Artbook Kwami Null.jpg Ladybug Artbook 2.jpg Ladybug Artbook Marinette's Room.jpg|She's on the bottom right. Ladybug Artbook Older CGI Marinette.jpg Concept_Art Cat Noir Three Different Versions.png Ladybug Artbook SS 1.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 4.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 10.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 12.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 13.jpg Marinette GCI Full Body.jpg Marinette & a Cat - Bakery Concept Sketch.jpg Ladybug Early 2D Body Character Sheet.png Ladybug Early 2D Character Sheet.png Ladybug Yo-yo old concept art.png Concept Ladybug and Cat Paris.png Zagtoon characters artwork.jpg Marinette Concept with Bakery_BG.png Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Bugstick Concept Art.png Bug Weapons Concept Art.png Early Concept Marinette and Adrien Fence.jpg Ladybug as a totally spy.png 2D Ladybug on top of a roof.png hFjHsc6.png Cat Noir flirting with Ladybug concept art.jpg Older concept Ladybug facial expressions.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Marinette, Alya and Félix early concept.png Marinette and Alya Bakery early design.png Ladybug & Cat Noir early development design drawing.png Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir Jumping early CGI.jpg Concept Art Marinette and QK Civilians at Cafe.png Quantic Kids Universe early concept.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Marinette, Manon and Alya old concept.png Ladybug Yo-Yo Slide Concept.png Félix Marinette Yin Yang PV.png First collab color.jpg Dokomi2017 City Buildings and Cat Noir.jpg Marinette Early CGI Model.png Marinette's facial expressions concept art.png Super Lady Luck background with Ladybug.png Parisian Rooftop Night concept art.png Marinette - Second Anniversary Special.jpg Ladybug PV character designs.jpg NYCC Ladybug Bee and Fox.png Pre-visualization of the Balcony scene animatic.png ZAG chibi icons.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir underwater power.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir ice power.jpg Adala News Character Sheet Diff Queen B.jpg Miraculous : Les aventures de Paris Marinette_webisode_design.jpg|Marinette's design for Miraculous : Les aventures de Paris Webisodes preview.png New Webisodes inside bakery.jpg Angie Nasca Designs.jpg|Designs for Miraculous : Les aventures de Paris Miraculous new web series.jpg Miraculous Web Series Class.png YouTube Designs.jpg Miraculous youtube2.jpg Web Marinette and Adrien Face Model Sheet.png Marinette_2D_Design_Poses_by_Angie_Nasca.png Miraculous Zag Chibi Miraculous Chibi Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg Chibi Ladybug 3D Sneak Peak.jpg|3D sneak peak on Jeremy Zag's Instagram Chibi Ladybug Circle BG.jpg ChibiZag Group Sketch.jpg ChibiWorld.jpg Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir facial expressions Concept Art.jpg Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir in Paris - Concept Art.jpg ChibiZag Cat Noir's Dream concept art.jpg Chibi Ladybug Cat Noir Kiss.png Animatics Ladybug Vase Animation.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 1.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 2.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 3.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 4.gif Rooftop Animatic 1.gif Rooftop Animatic 2.gif Rooftop Animatic 3.gif Artwork promotionnels SDCC 2017 Promo Art.jpg|SDCC 2017 promo art Dessins Hyppoliyia,_Jeanne_d'Arc,_Mudekudeku_and_Ladybug.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Early Quantic Kids sketch by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Miraculously Yours by Thomas Astruc.png|Art by Thomas Astruc. Adult Ladybug with Jacket and Pants Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with Jacket Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with New Spandex Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Adult Ladybug with Chinese Collar Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug. Hearts for All ML 2 Years by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc. Ladybug sketch by Trevor Grace.jpg|Art by Trevor Grace. Comic Ladybug drawing by Brian Hess.jpg|Art by Brian Hess. Nasca Ladybug.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (1).png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (2).png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (3).png|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Miraculous 1st Anniversary artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Sticker Marinette and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Sticker Ladybug and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Sticker Ladybug and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Sticker Marinette and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien Nasca Sketch.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien with Small Ladybug by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Alya Summertime Art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Fall in Paris sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug and Cat Noir tied-up sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Marinette and Adrien Making a Cake art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug shaking hands with Mexico Flag in BG.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Cat Noir Tied.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Cat Noir Halloween.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. ZAG Store Halloween BG with Art by Angie Nasca and Feri Gonzales.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween 2017 artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. winny promo doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. CpCB4J2WYAADpO3.jpg large.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain pour la Saison 2. Ladybug_Christmas.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. S3 Winny doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Winny Seasons 3 4 Doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Winny - Marinette - Cristina Vee Birthday doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Catégorie:Galerie